


It's A Start

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: Simon and Baz have a lot of growing to do. After Simon looses his magic he falls into a depressive episode that's lasting a lot longer than anyone thought it would. After years of arguing the two of them are going to have to learn how to work together as a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I just saw the thing for Wayward son and I wanted to spit something out. If y'all like this post a comment if you want more!

Simon Snow is laying on the sofa. 

He trails his finger along the carpet and watches the shag move under his finger. I don’t think i’ve ever seen something so depressing.

or heartbreaking. 

Bunce has been at her parents for a week and according to Simon he hasn’t gotten up in that long either. “Penny doesn’t let me do this” He had told me. And I suspect theres good reason she doesn’t. He looks bad. His golden hair is dull and instead of lovely thick curls it hangs limp at the sides of his head. He needs a solid shave and he’s been wearing the same pair of adidas bottoms since before I last remembered seeing him. 

He hasn’t made eye contact with me since I got here. 

“Snow” I say, maybe a little too coldly. He tucks his arm up under his chest and I wonder when he got so thin. He looks like he did when he first got to school. 

“Simon” I try again and this time he looks up with tired eyes. “Hey” I said a little softer and try for a smile. He smiles back. Barely. 

It’s a start.

I head over to him and lift his legs up to sit down while he responds with a frustrated grunt. The living room smells old, like he hasn’t opened a window or turned on a fan since Penny left. Or maybe he just hasn’t done laundry in a while. (Although at this point either is plausible.)

I really just want him to acknowledge i’m here so I set my hand on his back and it’s a little worrisome that he’s cold, even through his shirt. In response he turns around and it looks a little like a lizard turning around on a log. He sets his head in my lap and looks up at me with blue eyes and thick masses of freckles. 

“Why do you have to be so obnoxiously caring?”

“I’m sorry i’m concerned about my boyfriend turning into a slug on his sofa.”

“A few months ago you would have just let me decompose.”

“A few months ago I thought you wanted me burned at the stake, we’ve both done some growing,” I like to watch his mouth move when he talks. Even now I forget I have the freedom to openly marvel at him. 

“You’ve been here for thirty minutes and haven’t even kissed me yet” He gives a real smile this time. it’s a little lopsided but it’s still real. And it makes my heart feel a little thick in my chest. 

So I kiss him 

and he kisses me back

and I decide that i’d let him kiss me for days on end if it meant I could get him to stop looking so damn depressed.


	2. Simon

I always liked to think living came easy to me. Not that life was easy but the idea of living was easy. That I existed well. But lately I have begun to think otherwise. Since I lost my magic everything around me has felt heavy. The air feels heavy, talking feels heavy. Penny says I should talk to someone besides her about it but that would mean getting off the sofa. 

So I don't.

I've been laying here since Tuesday and Penn left for her mums on Monday. I think I only got up to piss twice and even thats being generous. I should probably get up. My back is starting to hurt and the room is starting to smell stale but the sofa is warm and I have a supply of crisps and Ribena next to me.

Just as i'm starting to doze off again I heard the door open. When I look up it's Baz. He stands in the doorway with a stupid look on his face that makes my stomach tight. He always compares me to the sun so I guess that makes him the moon. Or maybe he's more like the entire damn universe. He's ethereal, all sharp edges and italicized lines. His thick black hair is loose around his face like always but his lips look soft and I want to kiss them. 

But that would mean getting off the sofa. 

So I don't.

He stands there for what feels like forever, watching me. I watch him watch me. He swallows and if this were a better day I would have attacked his neck. But it's not a better day so I op for looking elsewhere. Not his jeans (He's wearing the pair I told him he looks hot in, they've got a sunflower ironed onto one of the cuffs) nor do I look at his t shirt. Everything about him makes my body ache so I just press my face into the cushion. Not talking to him feels weird. I don't talk a lot lately and up until the past few months I barely talked to Baz at all. But talking to him had become a safe haven...

"Snow," His voice is harsh, like he's upset I haven't said anything yet. He's got a point. I'm being weird but I don't have anything to say. So I pull my arm up under myself and stay silent. 

Baz doesn't move but after a few more seconds he says my name. "Simon." He says it because he knows I like him saying my first name. I look up and smile.

It feels heavy on my face.

He sits down next to me while ignoring my groans of protest. He sets his hand on my back and I shiver. It's embarrassing how much I missed him and so I decide to turn around. To look at him and maybe kiss him if I get the energy. But when I set my head in his lap he's already kissing me. 

His mouth is soft and gentle and it's funny that this is the first thing I want to do in days. 

He sucks a on my bottom lip like he does when he wants me to kiss back.

So I do.

 


End file.
